The Sailor Scouts come to America
by Cordy's lover
Summary: Mina and the rest of the team come to vist her Long-ditance BF for the Summer but a new evil arises while they are there.


**Sailor Moon Comes to America**

**Disclaimer: ****Sailor moon and its characters do not belong to me they belong to the people that made them. I only own Sailor Cross and Wesley.**

**Authors note: ****Remember at the end of my last story when I mentioned a sequel this is it here. I'm not using Sailor Mini Moon though I always hated her. Plus I will be using my Sailor Cross theme song for the beginning of this fic. It's close to the Sailor Moon Theme so I don't own it; it also has the same music. This chapter will be mostly flash backs and Backstory the real adventure begins in Chapter 2.**

**Time line: ****This is set after the Sailors fight Galaxia and she becomes Sailor Sun.**

**Sailors' uses in this Fic: ****Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto (in other words all except Mini Moon) **

**FIGHTING EVIL **

**BY MOONLIGHT **

**FINDING LOVE **

**BY DAYLIGHT **

**NEVER RUNS **

**FROM A REAL FIGHT **

**HE IS THE ONE NAMED **

**SAILOR CROSS **

**HE WILL NEVER TURN **

**HIS BACK ON HIS FRIENDS **

**HE IS ALWAYS THERE **

**TO DEFEND **

**HE IS THE ONE ON **

**WHOM WE CAN DEPEND **

**WHEN HE HELPS **

**SAILOR **

**SAILOR VENUS **

**SAILOR MERCURY **

**SAILOR MARS **

**SAILOR JUPITER AND MOON **

**THESE POWERS **

**AREN'T NEW TO HIM**

**SHE IS THE ONE NAMED **

**SAILOR CROSS **

**FIGHTING EVIL **

**BY MOONLIGHT **

**FINDING LOVE **

**BY DAYLIGHT **

**WITH THE SAILORS SCOTS **

**HE HELPS FIGHT **

**HE IS THE ONE NAMED **

**SAILOR CROSS **

**HE IS THE ONE NAMED **

**SAILOR CROSS**

**HE IS THE ONE **

**SAILOR CROSS!**

** Wesley waited at the airport from Serena ant the others to arrive he started to reminisce about the first time he saw them.**

_**Flashback: **__**They will not have to I will fight you for their powers!" a mysterious voice rang out of the darkness.**_

_**"**__**Who dares defy me?" Queen Beryl yelled.**_

_**"**__**Me." A male figure said coming in to view. "I'm Sailor Cross" **_

**He remembered the Fight with Malachite after they were trapped by him and he had to reveal himself to his new friends.**

_**Flashback: I have to get us out of here but that would reveal my secret. Oh well it now or never. "This isn't over Malachite not by a long Shot." He pulled out his power cross. "MOON CROSS POWER."**_

_Wesley was enveloped in a __**silhouette**__ as he transformed Black encircled his hands, arms , and feet as black boots and gloves appeared The cross expanded and wrapped around his body becoming a body suit a coat cover his upper body with golden shoulder pads with tassels on them (think of an old ship captain's jacket but whit with gold trim) then a cross shaped light shout out of his forehead as a cross appeared on his head then a black mask with a gold visor covered his head and face and a smaller cross appeared on his head as a small head band circled around the top of the mask to complete the transformation armed with a hook attached to a strap he struck a pose with both hands on his hips and legs spread.___

"_**Wesley!" Mina said running up to him. "Your Sailor Cross?" she asked.**_

"_**Yes Mina sorry I didn't tell you sooner but let's get out of this gas chamber first. He took his weapon and took the small cross of his head band and loaded it in to the circular part near the back. "MOON CROSS HOOK SHOT" as he said each word extra parts came out when it was done it looked like a gun. He shot it and a huge golden beam in the shape of a cross shot out of it and blew down the door to the room they were trapped in. **_

_**Malachite was stunned. "What? How? I made sure you couldn't transform in that room.**_

"_**You did malachite but you didn't block my powers. Now you will pay for it. **_

"_**Who are you?" Malachite asked surprised by the new arrival.**_

"_**I'm Sailor Cross Defender of light and good, ally of the Moon Kingdom, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and by the power of the cross I will destroy you."**_

_**Malachite laughed and said "You don't scare me I can beat you on my own like last time."**_

"_**Malachite then summoned his power and shot a beam of pure evil energy at Sailor Cross who easily dodged it thanks to his speed upgrade from his transformation.**_

"_**You're faster than last time I gonna have to upgrade my game some." Malachite mused.**_

"_**That's not all. I'm also stronger and more powerful." He pulled out his weapon and charged it up by spinning it "MOON HOOK CROSS ATTACK!" and threw the hook at him in a criss cross motion but malachite blocked it with his force field.**_

_**Soon Sailor Moon and the scouts joined his side they all attacked with their powers but the force field deflected them all. Then sailor Cross took another cross forms his head band (They magically replace since that is his ammo for this attack). And he loaded the cross in to his weapon again. "MOON CROSS HOOK SHOT!" He shot the cross towards Malachite and destroyed his force filed.**_

"_**No it can't be possible." Malachite exclaimed. "I've been defeated." He said before he died and disappeared. **_

**He remembered when he started dating Mina.**

_**Flashback: "Mina I want to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Wesley nervously asked the pretty sailor scout he had fallen for.**_

"_**Yes Wesley I would like that very much." Mina said blushing heavily.**_

"_**Ok then it's a date." Wesley said**_

**He remembered helping then against Alex and Ann and Prince Diamond and his brothers who he had dubbed the Gem prince's**

**Then he had to leave and come back home to America. He was elated when he heard that they were coming to see him. He couldn't wait for summer to come so he could see his friends and his long distance Girlfriend again.**


End file.
